Payback
by Monkeymad1
Summary: Who will figure out what has happened to Sam? Who will find her? Enjoy and please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is different to what I would normally write, I will continue it but not overly sure of who should rescue her, when etc etc; if you have any ideas please let me know by review or pm **** Enjoy and please read and review! Xx**

Sam stormed out of the ED, closely followed by Tom. "Sam! Sam, wait up!"

"Leave me alone! I don't want to speak to you! Not you, not anyone in there! Just go away"

"Wait, where are you going?" he called after her, but he got no response as she had already sprinted into the distance and out of sight.

Sam carried on running until she finally collapsed in a dark, narrow alleyway, trying to get her breath back. No one knew why she had run off like that; truth be told, she didn't know herself. All she knew was that she wasn't going back there anytime soon in the near future.

Suddenly she heard hushed murmurs in the background, and footsteps coming towards her. Before she had a chance to react, the stranger had her arms pinned behind her back, another had his hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming for help and the third was binding her hands and wrists tightly with rough, coarse rope.

She tried to wrench her arms away from the men, but it was no use; they were bound so tightly that she could barely move them at all. One of them stuffed a large piece of cloth into her mouth, securing it by wrapping tape around her head.

When he produced another piece of dark material, Sam panicked, desperately shaking her head at them; she hated the dark. He took no notice and blindfolded her anyway, tied her flailing ankles and picked her up, putting her in the back of a van and slamming the door shut.

2 hours later…

Sam awoke to darkness. They must have knocked her out, she thought, she didn't remember getting there. Footsteps came towards her again and she automatically froze, not knowing what they wanted her for or what they were capable of.

The blindfold was lifted, and in the dimly lit room Sam saw her captor for the first time. After a few moments, recognition dawned. He wasn't a stranger; he was the father of one of her patients. A 9 year old girl who had been brought in after a horrific car accident, and Sam couldn't save her.

"Why did you let her die?" he spoke without warning, his voice harsh and unforgiving "you're a doctor, you're meant to save people, aren't you? Answer me!"

Sam nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor as he spoke again "Someone has to pay for my daughter's death. The person who was meant to save her, but let her die. You"

He left the room just as the light flickered out and died, leaving her in darkness again. She let tears run down her face; as much as she loved her job, sometimes she hated it too. She hated not being able to save people. She couldn't save the little girl; she couldn't save herself, either. She was stuck there until someone decided otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I have decided to add different POVs for this story; mainly Sam and Tom, but may add more in later on. Enjoy and please read and review x**

_Sam POV_

I look around the pitch black room, not knowing what to think apart from 'how the hell do I get myself out of here?'

Without warning, the door creaks open and the 3 men come in. As usual it is only one man that comes towards me; the only one I know out of all of them.

I look up at him, my eyes silently pleading with him to let me go. He approaches and takes the gag out of my mouth. Not sure what I am supposed to say, if anything, I remain silent.

"Why?" he demands angrily "Why did you let her die?"

"I did everything I could…her injuries were too severe. I'm sorry" I say, knowing even before I say these words that he won't believe me, but I have to try.

"Liar!" he spits venomously, grabbing the gag and tying it tightly behind my head, not giving me another opportunity to defend myself before they leave the room again.

_Tom POV_

The police are here. Again. They turned up about an hour ago, to tell us that there were no new leads. None whatsoever, really helpful!

It's been nearly 3 days since Sam disappeared, and there has been no sign of her since. God only knows what happened to her, if she's still alive. Nobody knows anything.

The worst thing is coming into work every morning and seeing the pity written in everyone's features, the awkward silence because nobody knows what to say or they're scared of saying the wrong thing.

_Sam POV _

I wish Tom was here. No, I don't. I wish I wasn't here, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

In a way, knowing who my main captor is makes it worse; I know what he's capable of. But I don't know what they're going to do to me, or how long I'm going to be stuck here for.

I think about screaming for help, but quickly realise that there is no point; I can hardly make a sound with this cloth still constantly stuffed in my mouth. I can't free my arms of these ropes, either. The knots are just far too tight and complicated. So it looks as if I'm going to be here for a while yet.

Whilst I'm mulling all this over, suddenly I am untied and rough hands throw me out into the street to fend for myself.

Trying to drag my body up off the ground is hard going, after not being able to move for so long.

I somehow manage to get myself across the road and into the nearby park, where I collapse. De-hydration and exhaustion overcome me and I fall into an unconscious state on the cold muddy floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review! Also, back to normal third person writing again now x**

Sam lay on the cold, muddy floor of the park, willing her weakened body to find the strength from somewhere deep inside of her to pull herself up and call out for help.

She tried, but only succeeded in sitting herself up and leaning against an unsteady pile of rubble that was in the corner of the park where she was…

_Meanwhile, in the ED…_

"Right, we've had a call from a member of the public. He reckons he might have seen Sam, in the park" the police officer called out, loudly, over the noise of the ED.

Tom's eyes lit up for a split second "Really, is she alright?"

"At the moment, we don't know anything but it sounds like we'll need paramedics and a doctor down there just to be on the safe side. You could go, so long as you stay professional and remember to do your job"

"Course"

_Back at the park…_

Sam let out a small scream as the pile of rubble that she had been leaning against suddenly gave way and she fell backwards, into a small hole in the ground that she hadn't noticed because of the rubble and debris covering it.

"Can you hear me?" she heard a voice, a male voice and opened her eyes to locate the person who was speaking to her "Help's on its way darling, I'll wait with you until they get here, alright?"

Sam wanted to respond but she didn't have the strength. Instead she focused on his words, help was on its way and she would be out of there soon.

_20 minutes later…_

"Hello, it's Dixie. Can you hear me Sam?"

"Mmm" she managed, although the short sound was barely audible.

"Good girl, we'll have you out of here soon, alright? Jeff, can we have a board and collar over here please mate?"

They quickly got her safely strapped into the back of the ambulance and Tom went to sit next to her "Hey" he smiled "Thank goodness you're safe! Everyone's been so worried about you, Sam. Still, you're safe now and you're going to be alright, and that's what matters. I'll look after you babe, make sure you're safe"


End file.
